More Than Gold HetaliaxChild Reader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: You are a young country who decides that you are too clumsy to be around the other nations. They remind you that to them you are worth more than gold. Inspired by Britt Nicole's Gold.


More than Gold HetaliaxChild!Reader

You flinched at the sound of plates shattering as they got up close and personal with the hard wood floor. You had messed up. Again. You stared down at the glass shards and closed your eyes.

You were two hundred fifty-eight years old, quiet young by country standards. Though you only appeared to be eight or nine, your mental maturity, like many countries', was off the charts. Many years before, you had turned up at a world meeting. All the countries had taken an instant liking to you and had decided unanimously to work together to raise you. What they hadn't expected was for you to be such a handful. Not that they minded.

You trotted up to your room and scooped up your large white teddy bear that Canada had given to you as a birthday present. You cuddled it to your chest as you moved across your room to your desk. You yanked open the bottom drawn and pulled out one piece of floral paper.

/X/

Italy worriedly peered into your room.

"Germany, have you seen (Name)?" He called.

"Nein," Came Germany's voice from the kitchen. Italy felt his stomach plummet down to his toes. Something was wrong.

/X/

Within the hour, all the countries were assembled at the house that you stayed at.

"What happened?" America demanded. "Where is she?" Italy ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" America mocked. Italy turned to face the obnoxious nation, uncharacteristic fury blaring in his amber eyes.

"No, I don't."

/X/

You wandered the streets. Your only companion was your teddy bear, Hiro. You gazed balefully at the sky.

"Why?" You asked it. "Why do I always have to mess things up?"

/X/

Tensions were heating up for all the nations. You were their anti-drug so to speak. Without you in their presence, they went into with drawl. America and Italy were just about to break into a shouting match when Canada came racing down the stairs, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

/X/

You sighed as you sat down on the bench. You were so tired. You lay back, cuddling with Hiro, and gazing at the sky. Why couldn't you be a perfect as the sky?

/X/

"Guys," Canada interrupted. America threw a glare at his younger brother.

"What?" He snapped.

"Look." Canada thrust the note at him. America took it and scanned the contents. By the time he finished reading, he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What does it say?" Italy asked. America swallowed thickly.

"It's a note from (Country name). She says she's running away."

/X/

Dear Countries of the World,

I am truly sorry. I know this will hurt you all so very much. I am so very tired. I am going to leave so I will stop being a nuisance to you all. I'm sorry for all the trouble, fights, and broken things. I love you all.

Forever Yours,

-(Country name)

PS: Tell Germany I broke another plate.

/X/

China shook his head in disbelief.

"She can't mean it, can she? She knows how much we love her, doesn't she?" Germany gazed gravely around at his fellow countries.

"I'm afraid she doesn't."

"We've got to find her." Declared Spain as he and the other nations bolted out the door.

It was Germany who found you asleep on a park bench. He carefully picked you up and carried you back home. He whipped out his cell phone and notified the other countries that you had been found.

/X/

When you woke up, you were warm. You smiled and cuddled closer to the warmth. It took your brain a moment to realize that if you had fallen asleep on a bench, you should not have felt warm. Your eyes snapped open. You sat up taking in your surroundings. You were back home.

"Hey, she's awake." Hungary called to the other nations who were gathered in the kitchen. Instantly you were smothered in hugs.

"(Country name)! Don't ever do that again! We were so worried about you." Italy scolded as he picked you up and enfolded you in his arms.

"B-But why?" You managed. The nations stared down at you in confusion.

"What do you mean 'why'?" Questioned Prussia. "We, in our awesomeness, care about you." France and Russia nodded their heads in agreement.

Tears bubbled up in you (color) eyes.

"B-But w-why?" You wailed. Hungary gave Italy the let-me-take-it-from-here look as she gently took you from Italy's arms.

"Listen, what would make you think that we don't love you?" Hungary asked. You blinked. You had not expected that question.

"W-Well, I mess up all the time." Hungary snorted.

"So did Italy and Romano when they were little. What else?"

"I'm small."

"We were all small at one point."

"Not Russia." You pouted.

"Russia too. Besides, you're not Russia, you're (Country name)." Hungary pointed out. "Anything else?"

"I'm not perfect." The last statement elicited a burst of laughter from the countries.

"None of us are perfect bella." Italy murmured as he kissed your forehead.

"But I'm always messing up! I always break stuff and I'm always in the way!" You protested.

"No chika, you're not." Spain said, smoothing back your (color) tresses. "You mean more to us than you will ever know. You mean more than our past feuds and disagreements. You're worth more than gold. I should know."

You took in the countries surrounding you. How much trouble had they gone to find you? You slowly nodded your head.

"Thank you. I love you all too." Canada smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"You know what I think? I think that you wanted us to find you."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you really didn't want to be found, you wouldn't have left a note… or said you were sorry."

"Liebling, we'll always be here for you." Germany said as he rubbed your back. You smiled slightly.

"If we didn't expect you to make mistakes, we wouldn't have taken you in." Said England.

"Germany and England are right, we'll always be here for you. No matter what. Come Hell or high water. You can rely on us." Hungary promised, brushing back your hair.

"Si bella," Italy chirped as he extended his pinky to you, "we promise, forever and always." You considered this a moment before you extended your own pinky.

"Okay," You agreed, "together forever."


End file.
